


Troubles and Comfort

by YuriBluflame



Series: Goddess in Black [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: When Edelgard get's into serious trouble, her Goddess in Black is always there for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Goddess in Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	1. Troubles...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome to a two-shot sequel to my Moonlight Flowers. I was asked if there could be a continuation to this and the amount f kudos I got in a day was absolutely high. So as requested here is another, and thank you all so very much for reading my stories so far.
> 
> Enjoy!

Edelgad Eisner.

The silverette smiled at the name as she walked to Garreg Mach Academy, the sun high in the sky, showing that it was going to be good day. Edelgard replayed that name over and over in her mind, liking the sound of her lover's last name attached to her own, and after what had happened last night, she was still giddy with excitement.

Byleth, her whole heart, had proposed to her. _Proposed_. She could still recall the events exactly in memory. From Byleth leading her through the forest of tress in the middle of nowhere, to seeing the beautiful field of white flowers in the moonlight, before moving in to examine them closely. Then, to hear the older woman's voice behind her, sweet and nervous at the same time, before turning around to a kneeled Byleth with an ring in a velvet box.

The ring which now soundly rested on her chest as a necklace beneath her clothes. The pair of them thought it best to not wear it during school hours and when in private, she could put it back on her ring finger if she wanted to. Which she was going to do exactly that. She was going to wear it with pride when she was out on the streets, and not let it hide in the dark.

"Edie!"

A sudden weight after her name was called was upon her back. She didn't even need to turn to look to know who decided to jump on her shoulders. It could only be one Dorothea Anault. A really bubbly individual and Edelgard's best friend. Though sometimes everyday she was always on a thin line to becoming just associate for things like this.

"Dorothea," said Edelgard, "you really need to stop doing that. Not only can it hurt my back, but you're also wearing a short skirt. someone might see your underwear if you're not careful."

"Well they would be very lucky. I'm not wearing any," Dorothea said, causing a blush to fall on Edelgard's cheeks. She suddenly stopped to turn to her friend, only for her lavender eyes to meet a cheeky smiling brunette. "I'm joking Edie!"

The blush instantly evaporated, and Edelgard gave her a cold, hard glare. "You're an idiot." And with those words out, she carried on walking. Dorothea quickly caught up, the two girls now walking side by side.

"Come on Edie, I was only kidding," was what she says, but the smile was still present on her face. "Besides, you looked so happy when I saw you that I had to tease you a little bit. But to also know what was up."

 _Shit_ Edelgard cursed in her thoughts, knowing now Dorothea wasn't going to let this go the moment she said it. She was absolutely relentless when she wanted to find out something. She needed to lie. "If really you have to know, I was happy that it's such a beautiful day today."

This time it was Dorothea giving her a look, before she walked a bit faster and stopped in front of the silverette, making said girl abruptly stop in her tracks.

"That's bullshit," she swore, hands on her hips, a smile again on her features. "You need to lie better than that to get by me."

Edelagrd was getting annoyed now, she just really wanted to get to school, see her lover (because that was all she was able to do whilst in school and in a forbidden relationship) and then go home after a long day, put her ring back on and meet up with Byleth somewhere so they can be together. She couldn't do that in that order if her friend was in the way, however. And unfortunetly for Edelgard, Dorothea was being stubborn today. She tried to go around her friend, but each time she did, the brunette would just block her path again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, Edelgard let out a sigh of defeat. _She's going to find out sooner or later_ she thought, but it was mostly because they were going to be late. "Okay, I'll tell you," the younger out of the two said reluctantly. Dorothea looked rather smug, but she ignored her triumphant moment, and instead she reached for her chain, pulling it up so the ring was out of it's hiding place. Dorothea's eyes shone with intrigue.

"Wow, that looks so pretty," Dorothea commented, the sun gleaming off of the small object. "That must have been expensive."

"Actually, it's a family heirloom," Edelgard said, smiling as she remembered Byleth telling her that her mother had giving her this ring, and telling the older woman to give it to the person she loved so dearly. She felt honored to have this. "It's also my engagement ring."

That was a dangerous thing to say, and Edelgard realised too late. "PROFESSOR EISNER PROPOSED TO-"

Her lavander eyes widening, and with quick reflexs, Edelgard clamped Dorothea's mouth with her hand and pushed her, thankfully, into a nearby allyway. Once they were hidden, the brown highlighted turned to make sure that they were safe, before she let out another sigh. Her body now relaxed, Edelgard turned her attention back on the brunette.

"Now, listen Dorothea. I'm going to remove my hand, so please for the love of the goddess don't scream anymore, okay?" With a nod and a thumbs up, the girl released her hold on the brunette.

"She really proposed to you Edie?" Dorothea said again, this time in a lower tone than before. When the silvertte smiled fondly, a slight blush now forming on her cheeks, Dorothea let out a quiet shriek of delight and hugged Edelgard tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

This time she couldn't berate her friend from harming her back, and gladly wrapped her arms around her friend. Edelgard was truly grateful that Dorothea was the only one who knew about her relationship with Byleth. While she trusted her other close friend, Hubert (whose family being close to her's) she couldn't trust him not to interfere in some way.

"She is unfit for you." Is what he would say.

Regardless, Dorothea now knows her other secret now, and that was enough for her.

* * *

The girl duo soon eventually made it to the academy (after Dorothea nagged on at her, asking how it all went), and there was just a little time left before the first bell rung so they hurried to their lockers. When Edelgard got to her's, she noticed something had been slipped inside, a bit of paper sticking out. Curious, she opened her locker and sitting there, she was shocked to see a sealed envelope. She reached out for it, the only thing written was her name in elegant handwriting.

"What's that you've got there Edie?" Dorothea's voice said behind her, feeling the girl's face just behind her shoulder, no doubt peeking to have a look. Ignoring her friend's nosiness, she proceeded to open it, having already guessed at what it was. Dorothea was the first to say something. "Is that a love letter?"

Indeed it was. The contents in the letter told her that this person has liked Edelgard for a while now, but didn't have the courage to speak to her when other people where around. This person would also like to meet her before the school day started, up on the roof. "Do you think they're still waiting?" the bruenette asked, having also finished reading the letter herself.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Edelgard, pausing in thought. "Dorothea, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine," Edelgard reassured her. "Just tell the Professor that I needed to use the restroom." Before Dorothea could say anything else, the silver haired girl made her way toward the flight of stairs that lead to the other floors of the building and to her destination; the door to the roof. Before she opened it, Edelgard closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling afterwards. This wasn't her first love confession, and people not knowing that she was in a relationship meant that it certainly wouldn't be the last.

But rejecting people, who have put all their courage into asking the silverette out, always made her sad for them. If Byleth hadn't reciprocated her feelings for her, she'd be down in the dumps too. And now she would have to do it again it seems, breaking another heart. The academy's bell rung throughout the school and knowing she needed to do this now, Edelgard steeled herself and opened the door, the sun hitting her face like a truck, and stepped through the threshold.

The roof was quiet durng this time of day as students were in class right now taking roll call. The only thing that was heared was a few passing cars and the birds chirping from the sky and nearby trees. Edelgard spotted a lone student, a boy, staring out the vast wilderness that was Adrestian City and after a couple of seconds standing there, the lavender eyed girl moved forward.

"Excuse me?" she called out, startling the boy. He must have been in his own world while he was waiting, and she felt slightly guilty for scaring him. The boy, who had ash blonde hair and oval shape spectacles, turned to face Edelgard. _It's now or never_ she thought, knowing she needed to make it quick and painless as possible. She produced the letter. "Are you the one that wrote this?"

There was a pause in his answer, staring at the item in Edelagrd's hands. "Y-Yeah, I did," he said, a bit meekly. She didn't know if it was the light, but she could have sworn that he was sweating. That, and he seemed to be not looking her in the eye.

"I see," she started. _Here comes the hard part_ "Well, I'm very flattered that you like me, but unfortunately I cannot accept your feelings. I'm sorry."

"O-oh, right," he said, Edelgard waiting for a moment, to see if there was anything else, but nothing came. The girl found it strange. Normally there would be more, such as saying if there was someone else, or they'd try and say they could do better. No one could be better than Byleth she had told the person who said that. But this boy, he was all nerves. Fidgetting constantly, and still refusing to look Edelgard in the eye. She had a bad feeling for some reason and that normally meant she needed to leave. Like now.

"I'm sorry again. I hope you have a good day," was all Edelgard said to the boy before turning on her heel to leave. Only for her to bump into someone else and land on the floor. When she looked up, there was a man she didn't recognise standing there with another two seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a nasty smile on all of their faces.

"You did good kid," the one she bumped into spoke, his eyes moving to the ash blonde boy. He reached into his jeans pocket, taking out a few bills. "Take this and get outta here." The boy did just that, taking the money that was handed to him, and left. Not before he sent a guilty, apologetic look to Edelgard.

All that was left were the four of them. 

"W-who are you?" Edelgard asked the men, cursing herself for stuttering, appearing weak. But with three towering men in front of her there wasn't much she could do.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Edelgard's eyes widened. _These guys sent that letter?_ No wonder the boy didn't seem to mind the rejection. Seeing her reaction, the man smile even more creepily. "I take it you did, by that expression. We had to pay that brat to get us in, but it was all worth it in the end. So then boys," he regarded his friends, the pair stepping forward until all three surrounded the silverette. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

Edelgard didn't like the sound of that one bit. Reaching out, the main one of the three grasped the collar of Edlegard's uniform and pulled her up harshly, bringing her closer to his face. His breath smelled like off alcohol, and she wanted to wrinkle her nose in disgust. The silverette glared hard instead, knowing now that it was fight or give up. And Edelgard von Hresvelg was _not_ going to give up. Staring coldly hard at the man, she brought her knee into his crotch, the man letting out cry of pain. He released his hold, favouring his genatals and Edelgard used this oppotunity to give herself some distance. She ran past the other two buffons and went to the mesh fence that surrounded the roof of the bulding.

"That hurt you little bitch," the man growled dangerously, his eyes glaring daggers at Edelgard. Once again going into his pocket, he took out a retractable knife, pointing it menacingly at the young girl as the gang of three slowly made their way to her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Her heart beat rapidly and hard in her chest, threatening to escape her ribs, as she watched them get closer and closer to her. And it was at this point she really wished she hadn't read that letter, and that she could be in her lover's class, listening to her words and hearing her voice. Instead, she was being threatened with a knife, and these men were going to do goddess knows what to her.

It was a couple more feet now. Just a few more and they would be upon her. Time seemed to slow down for the girl, as if it mocked her to making this last for so long.

Now, it was five steps, then four, then three.

Two.

One.

But then it happened just as they were in front of her. The door to the roof busted open, nearly breaking off it's hinges, making everyone halt their movement. All eyes were on the door's opening.

All eyes were on the Goddess in Black.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here is the part two of the two-shot!
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

When Edelgard saw her lover behind the goons, at the entrance of the rooftop's door, the silverette should have felt relief at her rescue. Instead, she felt an emotion that she should have never feel when seeing the woman she loved.

Fear.

Her face remained stoic as ever, but her eyes held a different story all together. The light in her eyes were gone, hollow, and in it's place was rage. Pure rage. Slowly, Byleth moved away from the door and made her way towards the four of them. Their attention shifted to her teacher, the leader of the trio of thugs clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stupid Bitch," he said in a whisper. "Hey, Lady. Why don't you turn back and leave? There's nothing for you to see here."

No response came, and it looked like Byleth had no intention of stopping either, as if she heard nothing. Looking irritated for being ignored, the main man turned to one of his cronies, and gestured his head toward the blue haired woman. Sighing, the man did as he was told and walked up to Byleth, in an effort to stop her. Unfortunate for him, he was her first victim. When he was close enough to touch her, he went in to do just that, following orders.

Only for the woman to grasp his face with one hand, taking a step beside him and with a lot of strength that Edelgard didn't know she had, pushed the man backwards and rammed his head into the ground of the rooftop. His body went limp, unconscious (Edelgard hoped anyway) and knowing that he was, Byleth released her hold and stood up.

Now there was two against one.

"How dare you," the leader growled dangerously. Seeing one of his men getting taken out by a school teacher, and a woman at that, made him angry beyond belief. His gaze then met his only remaining man. "Take her out!" he ordered.

With a compliant nod, the follower took his knife and pointed it menacingly at Byleth, approaching her with a dangerous glint in his eye. Byleth, however, carried out her own approach, not caring that the man had a weapon or not. No wanting to wait, the man rushed the professor, and like the one before him, he too fell for the same fate.

Knife in hand, the goon went in with a quick thrust, but Edelgard's lover was faster. Shifting her body to the side slightly, the sharp metal taking a sliver off her hair, Byleth made a thrust of her own, using the junction between her index finger and thumb of her left hand to jab at the man's throat. It connected, the man's eyes bulging from their sockets as he tried to breath, but the woman wasn't done. Making a grab for the thug's outstretched arm, with both hands, Byleth turned her body so her back was on his front and his elbow was on her shoulder and with a hard pull downward, she broke the man's arm with a sickening crack that made the younger girl wince.

The goon let out a strangled cry of pain, now limb fingers losing their hold on their weapon. The professor took the knife as it was in mid-fall, and plunged it into the man's thigh, twisting it without mercy. He fell to the floor with ease, and turning to face the last person standing, Byleth stared at the leader of the three with cold eyes. Edelgard noticed that the man in front of her had lost his vigor, sweat starting to cascade down the side of his face and neck. And how could she blame him. He had just witnessed two of his men get taken out easily as if they were just an ant underneath a heel of a boot.

And the silverette even had to admit that seeing her do so, and watching her now, made Edelgard nervous also.

When Byleth took a step forward, and another, the man visibly flinched. "H-Hold on," the thug stuttered, frightened. "Let me go, and I'll never come back, I promise." But his plea fell on deaf ears, Byleth quickly closing the remaining gap between them. Reaching out, she took the man's shirt collar in her hands and at the same time thrust her knee, hard, into the man's stomach, saliva escaping his mouth. The blue haired woman then proceeded to throw the man away from Edelgard, his body hitting the floor with a thunk, his hands covering the spot where Byleth just injured. 

The woman was far from finished. Turning around, not even meeting her young lover's eyes, Byleth walked up to the prone man, using her foot to nudge his body so that he was now facing upward. Then, placing her feet by both sides of his body, the teacher reached down and pulled him up by his collar. The thug leader asked again to show mercy, but she didn't listen, instead to raise her free hand, turn it into a tight fist and punch him in the face once, twice, three times. Each hit the man let out a short cry which was cut off abruptly by another punch. And whenever he tried to speak, it was always met with a fist.

At this point, the man's face began to bleed profusely from his mouth and nose, his face becoming black and blue from the assault of punches, staining Byleth's fist in the color red, and Edelagrd knew that she had to stop her then, knowing that her Byleth wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Also, even though the woman was defending her, Edelgard knew that her lover wasn't going to be able to get away from this unscathed in some way.

"Byleth," she called in a whisper, afraid. Though she shouldn't have been. This was the same woman that she loved dearly, that she called her heart. She just wasn't acting like herself was all. "That's enough."

But said woman continued, the thug long since retreated into the world of unconsciousness. Anymore and he'd probably die. She tried again, this time a little louder but Byleth still refused to listen and knowing now that words weren't going to work, actions would have to. With determination, Edelgard made herself lunge at her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman's body. The action got the desired effect, Byleth having raised her fist to strike again only for her to stop, and while she did, Edelgard whispered words in her ear, telling her that she had done enough and could stop now.

That seemed to break her out of her trance, the blue haired woman blinking a few times and looked over her shoulder. "El," Byleth whispered, her hand releasing the man's shirt, and turning so that she could hug the younger girl tightly. Hearing her heart say her name, plus the fact of the scary experience, made Edelgard sob before she cried hard. That only made Byleth strengthen the embrace even more, whispering her own sweet nothings in her ear, and telling her how much she was sorry.

Thus bringing Edelgard's little nightmare to a close.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that saw Edelgard leaning on the wall next to the Headmistress's door, her arms wrapped around her middle as she waited for Byleth, whom was now inside the room, to come out. It had been moments before that police and paramedics had arrived at the academy. The police took the two men that been unconscious away whilst the medics took the man with the knife wound to the hospital under guard. Edelgard and her lover had given them their statements about what had happened, and now they had to tell Headmistress Rhea what happened too.

Which was why she was waiting here now. The silverette had already finished telling her the story and now she was waiting on Byleth to tell her's in the now empty academy. There had been an announcement saying that the school would finish early today, prier to what happened on the rooftop. She had heard some students holler that school had ended so soon, while others were curious as what was going on. Dorothea was the one that was the most concerned, bless her heart. Edelgard smiled then, and took her phone out, reading the last message her friend had sent to her.

_hey Edie!_

_did something happen?!_

_professor Eisner had suddenly taking off somewhere and now the police and paramedics are at the academy and we're finishing early!_

_i need the details! X0_

Edelgard chuckled once more at her friend's text and put her phone away. She would have to explain later but the right now was more important. And it was at that time when the door next to her opened, the young girl pushing herself off of the wall and coming face to face with Byleth, the woman closing the door behind her. "How did it go?" Edelgard asked her teacher, eager to know what was to become of her heart.

Byleth let out a sigh. "Well, she commended me for saving one of her students. But unfortunately she's suspended me for a week."

Guilt immediately wrapped itself around Edelgard like a shroud. "I'm sorry, Byleth," she apologized. The moment those words left her lips, a hand quickly cupped her cheek and a finger was placed underneath her chin, raising it so that blue orbs met lavender eyes that were beginning to water.

"You have nothing to be sorry for El," Byleth reassured her, using her thumb to stroke the young girl's cheek. "It's just a formality. Rhea is like a second mother to me and she's just doing it to give me some space and calm down." The older woman's eyes then turned sorrowful. "Besides I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You saw a side of me that I never wanted to show you, and I could tell it scared you."

Byleth averted her eyes then, refusing to look at her love. Edelgard didn't want that. Sure she was frightened of what happened on the rooftop and seeing her heart act like of an emotionless beast. But the silverette knew that she did that so she could protect her, and herself in the process. With that line of thinking, it was Edelgard's turn to reach out, cupping her Goddess in Black's face and making her look back.

"I was scared, Byleth, frightened in fact," she began, Byleth once again looking to the side, but the younger of the two wouldn't have it. She turned Byleth's face again. Once their eyes locked, she continued. "But you did it out of love and making sure that I was alright. And for that, I love you for it."

Byleth's eyes widened a fraction, surprised at what Edelgard said to her, before a gentle smile came upon her lips. Taking the hand on her cheek, the professor kissed the palm of it. "I love you too."

And secret or not, Edelgard couldn't resist it. She leaned in, using her toes to close the gap between her and Byleth's lips. It wasn't just a chaste kiss either. She probed her older lover's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance which was easily granted. Their tongues turned and twisted together as the kiss deepened, the two in their own world, forgetting about that they were still in school and another teacher could easily see what they were doing in the open hallway. That made it even more thrilling, and not wanting this moment to stop, Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth's neck.

The need for air became essential after another minute and when they parted, the pair were all smiles, foreheads resting on one another.

"That was a little bold, El," Byleth tried to scold but the smile told her otherwise.

"What I can I say, my fiancée is rubbing off on me."

Byleth chuckled at that, and went in for another round of kissing.

And after a horrible ordeal, this was what Edelgard needed. The safe and security, and comfort from the one she loved the most.


End file.
